For some motor vehicle brands, drivers feel a sense of community and may acknowledge one another as they pass on a roadway. The acknowledgment may be intended only for drivers of the same motor vehicle brand. For example, drivers of a certain motor vehicle brand may acknowledge drivers of the same motor vehicle brand but will not acknowledge drivers of other motor vehicle brands. Such acknowledgments may be performed manually by the driver, such as a simple wave of the hand or flashing the peace sign by raising the driver's index and middle fingers after visually identifying the motor vehicle brand. However, identifying an oncoming motor vehicle as a particular brand and then acknowledging the driver of that motor vehicle in time so that the driver has time to provide the acknowledgement can be a distraction when operating a motor vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that can identify an oncoming motor vehicle as a particular brand and acknowledge the driver of that particular motor vehicle without creating a distraction to the driver.